Gemeinsam
by valkrys
Summary: Kleiner Drabble was nach Ende von Folge 3x02 hätte passieren können.


**Discl.: Alle Charaktere von O.C. gehören Josh und Fox, alle Songs von Journey der Band selber. Ich habe keine Absicht, mit dieser Geschichte auf irgendeine Weise Geld zu verdienen.  
**

**Gemeinsam**

Marissa stoppte und beobachtete Ryan, wie er an ihr vorbei stapfte und dem Jahrmarkt und den Menschen, die sie flüsternd anstarrten, einen letzten, wütenden Blick zuwarf.

Sie wünschte, für sie wäre es genau so einfach. Aber dieser Jahrmarkt, die Aufregung in der Luft, die glotzenden Leute, waren ihr Leben. Ihr Leben, das nun in die Ferne zu driften schien, dem sie gezwungenermassen den Rücken für immer kehren musste. 

Marissa schaute nochmals auf das Jahrmarktgelände zurück, beobachtete die Schüler und Lehrer die sie anstarrten. Sie, Marissa Cooper, das Mädchen, das für den Kick-off Jahrmarkt verantwortlich gewesen war, das alle grossen Schulfeste ausgerichtet und organisiert hatte und nun von der Schule verwiesen war, weil sie den Bruder ihres Freundes angeschossen hatte.

Wie sollte sie einfach von diesem Leben weggehen können? Würde sie je wieder aufgenommen werden? Aufgenommen in eine Routine, die sie genauso hasste, wie sie liebte.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen als sie realisierte, dass dies das Ende war. Dass was heute Nacht passiert war, das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte und es keinen Weg zurück gab.

Ein Knoten begann sich in ihrem Magen zu bilden, ihr Herz schwer und voller Angst. Sie war alleine. Alle Freunde, Schüler und ihre Lieblingslehrer, waren nun von ihr getrennt durch einen Zaun, der ihr eigenes Leben reflektierte.

Panik kam in ihr auf, bis sich ein starker Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte. Ohne Ryan anzusehen spürte Marissa sofort seine Anspannung, die Wut aber auch Zuversicht in seiner Ausstrahlung. Sie entspannte sich für einige Sekunden und lehnte sich gegen seinen Körper um wieder etwas Kraft zu gewinnen. 

Genug Kraft um weg zu gehen, alles und jeden hinter sich zu lassen. Beide schauten zum Riesenrad hinauf und gaben Summer und Seth einen letzten Blick, bevor sie sich wegdrehten und Richtung Parkplatz davon gingen.

Beim schwarzen Range Rover angekommen, öffnete Ryan die Türe und half Marissa sanft hinein, ihr Kopf immer noch leer, zu schockiert um zu merken, was um sie herum passierte. Als Ryan ebenfalls in den Wagen kletterte und den Motor startete, drehte Marissa ihren Kopf und beide sahen sich das erste Mal in die Augen. 

Sofort bemerkte sie die Wut in seinen tiefblauen Augen, aber auch Angst und Bedauern, seine Knöchel traten weiss hervor als sich seine Hände am Steuer verkrampften. Marissa hob langsam ihren Arm und griff nach seiner Hand, wollte das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut spüren.

"Geht's dir gut?" fragte Ryan schliesslich, der Motor lief immer noch, aber das Auto stand unbewegt im Parkplatz. Sorge blitzte für eine Sekunde in seinen Augen auf und er überflog kurz ihren Körper.

"Klar" antwortete Marissa, ihre Stimme klang komisch in ihren Ohren, anders als sie sich gewohnt war.

Ryan nickte erleichtert, seine Augen wurden wieder dunkel. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und parkte aus, bevor er die Strasse zum Stand hinunter fuhr.

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_Journey, Faithfully_

"Ryan" sagte Marissa sanft und wartete, bis er sie ansah.

"Lass uns zum Pool house gehen…"

Ryan reagiert nicht auf ihren Vorschlag, weder zustimmend noch ablehnend, sondern fuhr den Wagen einfach weiter der Strasse entlang. Marissa berührte ihn wieder sanft und er zuckte zusammen. Dann blinzelte er kurz und befreite sich von der Trance, in der er sich befand, bevor er an der nächsten Kreuzung in die Strasse Richtung Cohen Haus einbog.

Niemand sprach für eine Weile, beide zu beschäftigt mit den eigenen Gedanken, darüber am grübeln, was für Auswirkungen die Entscheidungen von heute Nacht auf ihr weiteres Leben haben würden. 

Es brannte kein Licht als Ryan den Wagen vor dem Haus stoppte, den Motor abstellte und das Mädchen neben sich ansah.

Marissa öffnete langsam die Türe, stieg aus und wanderte um den Wagen herum, bevor sie stehen blieb und wartete, bis er ihr folgte. 

Sie betraten die Villa zusammen ohne Licht zu machen, sondern gingen sofort zum Pool House, wo sie alle Läden schlossen und dann die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch anzündeten um den Raum spärlich zu beleuchten.

Als Marissa sah, wie Ryan seine Faust ballte, verliess sie das Pool House und ging zurück in die Küche, öffnete den Tiefkühler und nahm eine Eispackung aus dem Fach.

Ryan sass auf dem Bett als sie zurück kam und liess seinen Kopf hängen, sein Kiefer angespannt.

Marissa hielt ihm den Eispack hin und setzte sich dann neben ihn, bevor sie sich mit einem Seufzer rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen liess.

Ryan nickte dankbar, wickelte den Beutel um seine Hand, bevor er wieder aufsprang und anfing durch den Raum zu wandern.

"Es tut mir leid…" sagte er schliesslich, stoppte und schaute seine Freundin an, ihre Augen suchend.

"Ryan… Ich war bereits der Schule verwiesen…" antwortete Marissa sanft, ihre Augen traurig und müde.

"Ich…Ich hab's wieder vermasselt…. Und wie…." Fuhr er fort, weiter durch den Raum gehend.

Marissa blieb ruhig, nicht genau wissend, was sie sagen sollte.

"Ich bin durchgedreht… Ich habe nicht nachgedacht… er hat versucht, dich zu verletzen…"

"Ich weiss Ryan…" entgegnete sie und stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und blockierte seinen Weg.

"Ich will nicht, dass dich jemals wieder jemand verletzt…"

"Ich weiss…"

"Dass Trey dich angegriffen hat war mein Fehler… und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert…"

_As you search the embers  
Think what you've had, remember  
Hang on, don't you let go now  
You know, with every heartbeat, we love  
Nothing comes easy  
Hang on, ask the lonely_

_Journey, Ask the Lonely_

"Ryan" stoppte Marissa ihn, indem sie ihren Zeigefinger über seine Lippen legte, ihn zwang, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Wir werden das überstehen…"

"Aber…"

"Nein Ryan, hör mir zu…. Wir werden einen Ausweg finden… Wie wir es immer getan haben…"

Der dunkelblonde Junge nicke unsicher, bevor er sich wegdrehte. Er brauchte etwas Raum um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

"Sandy wird mich umbringen…"

"Wir sagen es ihm zusammen."

"Du musst das nicht tun…"

"Aber ich will Ryan. Weil es nun heisst du und ich. Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt. Weil so unsere Beziehung funktioniert, nicht wahr? Weil wir uns füreinander einsetzen…"

"Danke…"

Marissa nickte leicht und beobachtete ihn, wie er in einer Ecke stand, seine tiefblauen Augen dunkel und abwesend, ihren Blick vermeidend.

Ein Schwall Emotionen floss durch ihren Körper, der Drang zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und ihn zu umarmen, ihm zu helfen wurde grösser. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich und die Worte platzten einfach so aus ihr heraus:

"Ich liebe dich…"

Sie hielt den Atem an als sie realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte.

Ryan blieb still, nahm ihre Worte auf, liess sie in seinem Geist klingen. Dann hob er den Kopf und schaute in ihre Augen, in welchen er Hoffnung sah. Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht zurückweisen würde, dass alles gut werden würde, Hoffnung, dass eine gemeinsame Zukunft möglich ist.

_So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

_Journey, Open Arms_

Ryan legte langsam den Eisbeutel weg und wanderte zu ihr hinüber, ihren Blick haltend.

Sanft berührte er ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern, als er realisierte, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte schon so viele Male Mist gebaut, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass er keine Angst vor der Zukunft hatte. Keine Angst vor Sandy, Angst vor den Konsequenzen, weil er wusste, dass sie sich allem gemeinsam stellen würden. Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet, als sie auf Trey geschossen hatte, aber auch weil sie ihm gezeigt hatte, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Sie waren vielleicht von der Harbour geflogen und mussten nun in eine öffentliche Schule, mussten härter für ihre Zukunft kämpfen. Aber wenigstens waren sie zusammen, verbunden durch ihre Liebe füreinander.

"Ich liebe dich auch…"

_One love feeds the fire  
One heart burns desire  
Wonder who's cryin' now_

_Two hearts born to run  
Who'll be the lonely one  
Wonder who's cryin' now_

_So many stormy nights  
So many wrong or rights  
Neither could change  
Their headstrong ways_

_In a lover's rage  
They tore another page  
The fighting is worth  
The love they save_

_Journey, Who's Cryin' Now_

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich heran, ihre Blicke immer noch verbunden. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen schlossen beide die Augen, genossen den Kuss als wäre es das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten. Marissa wurde bald fordernder, zwang ihn, seinen Mund zu öffnet, so dass sie ihre Zungen hineinschieben konnte. Ein Stöhnen drang aus Ryan's Kehle als sie anfing, mit seiner Zunge zu spielen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Atemlos befreiten sie sich nach einer Weile voneinander, öffneten ihre Augen und lächelten. 

"Vielleicht solltest du jetzt gehen…" sagte Ryan mit heiserer Stimme, die seine Leidenschaft für sie nicht verhüllte. 

"Ich weiss…"

Sie machte sich von ihm los und ging auf die Türe zu, bevor sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, stoppte, sich umdrehte und ihn ansah.

"Aber vielleicht… sollte ich heute hier schlafen… du weisst schon, um morgen mit Sandy zu sprechen…"

"Ok…" antwortete er, zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen und zwang sich, an etwas langweiliges zu denken. Ein Bild von Captain Oats erschien vor seinem inneren Auge.

Ryan nahm die zwei Stufen und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, wo er nach einer Pyjama Hose und einem T-Shirt griff, bevor er zu Marissa hinüber ging und ihr die Kleider hinstreckte.

"Danke…." Lächelte sie nervös, bevor sie anfing, sich ausziehen.

"Warte… vielleicht solltest du das Badezimmer benutzen… wäre besser für uns beide…" grinste er verlegen.

"Klar…" 

Als sie Badezimmertüre erreichte drehte sie sich um und fragte.

"Warum ist das so komisch? Nichts was wir nicht schon getan hätten…"

"Ich weiss… es ist nur… lass uns nichts überstürzen, ok? Wir haben im Moment zu viel im Kopf um diesen Moment geniessen zu können…"

Marissa nickte, verschwand im Badezimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Ryan lag bereits im Bett als sie zurückkam, im Hintergrund lief Journey. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und liess sich auf die Matratze plumpsen, bevor sie sich schüchtern neben ihn legte. Ryan griff nach der Lampe und drehte das Licht aus.

Wortlos hörte er ihrem Atem zu und war überrascht, als sie sich zu ihm hinüber rollte, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und ihren Arm um ihn legte.  
Er hielt sie fest und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn genau so sehr brauchte, wie er sich wünschte, sie neben sich zu spüren.

Bald waren beide eingeschlafen, sich in den Armen haltend und wissend, dass das Leben machbar war, so lange sie zusammen waren.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side_

_Journey, Open Arms_


End file.
